The use of portable electronic devices incorporating flat panel displays is prevalent and increasing rapidly. Because of the portable nature of these devices, it is desired to minimize both the size and weight and maximize durability. The display portion of the device is generally larger and denser as compared to the rest of the device, and is manufactured on glass substrates. Accordingly, a smaller, lighter and more durable portable electronic device is most effectively achieved with a smaller, lighter and shatterproof electronic device display.
Despite having lightweight, plastic has not been considered a viable substrate material to be used for the manufacture of flat panel displays for multiple reasons. Most importantly, flat panel displays fabricated with plastic substrates tend to fail prematurely due to degradation of display medium (display matrix) and/or metallic electrodes. In particular, the metallic electrodes and the display medium which is often positioned between the electrodes, become degraded when atmospheric oxygen and water vapor permeate the substrate and chemically degrade the active portion of the display matrix which is generally comprised of liquid crystals and/or light emitting devices. In addition, common optical quality plastic substrates, e.g. polyethylene terephthalate (PET), have limited thermal properties. In particular, there is a limited temperature range that allows useful optical quality (e.g. clarity, transparency, and uniform index of refraction) to be maintained, while maintaining the substrate's mechanical strength and properties.